


Blood-Stained Lover Boy

by foxesbox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Logan, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Choking, Dacryphilia, Growling, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Rough Sex, and a logan kink, blood warning, remus cries a bit, remus has a blood kink, remus is a horny bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Logan needs a good way to vent out his frustrations, and usually fighting the creatures in Remus' half of the imagination will work. Today, however, it doesn't and so Logan has to find another way to unwind. Remus is once again happy to help.





	Blood-Stained Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this fic includes blood please b safe if you read this ok ilu

Logan needed a way to release his emotions. Bottling them up wasn’t healthy and he knew it but talking it out wasn’t his style. Remus had been the one to suggest fighting it out. Remus’ half of the Imagination was populated with strange, dangerous and horrifying animal combinations. They snarled and growled and cased each other, no other life purpose. Remus had told Logan that maybe he could let everything out through there.

People had different ways to release their emotions. Some talked, some cried, some wrote. Logan walked into the dark forest Remus had created and faced his creations head on without fear, snarling and growling right back at them.

Usually, Remus would leave Logan alone when he did this, but today was different. Logan had had a terrible day and was feeling a lot worse than usual, and Remus was worried. So, after giving Logan some time to himself, he went to go check on him.

Remus made his way through the forest, listening out for tell tale signs that Logan was nearby. He heard a loud thud, a crack, and heavy breathing. Perfect.

Logan was stood in a small clearing. His usually tidy hair was messed up, some parts stuck together by blood. His eyes were dark, face flushed, chest rising and falling faster than usual. Blood dripped down his cheeks, some smeared over his lips. The black, long-sleeved button up he’d been wearing had been unbuttoned slightly and the sleeved had been rolled up. His tie was nowhere to be seen.

The closer Remus got, the more he noticed blood all over Logan. His hands were covered, and his clothes were wet. Remus bit his lip, feeling a warm feeling building up in his chest.

A stick snapped under Remus’ foot and Logan turned as if expecting another of Remus’ creatures, instead finding the imaginative side.

“It’s not helping,” He growled, frustrated, wiping a blood covered hand over his forehead.

It took Remus a few seconds to find his words as he stepped closer. “W-Well,” He stuttered. “I have another idea that might help, if you want to hear it?”

Logan raised his eyebrow. “What is it?”

Remus held his arms out to the side, smirking. “Take it out on me.”

Logan sighed and shook his head, adjusting the sleeve that was starting to slip back down his arm. “I’m not going to hurt you, Remus.”

Remus stepped even closer, pressing a hand to Logan’s chest, feeling the wetness of the blood on his shirt. Still warm. He looked up at the logical side. “That wasn’t what I meant, Logan,” He said quietly, licking his lips.

Logan’s eyes flashed with a moment of realisation and he chuckled. “Well, I suppose that could work.”

Remus stood up on his tiptoes, leaning in. “Don’t hold back~”

Logan didn’t need telling twice. He pushed Remus back against the nearest tree, pressing their bodies together as he leaned down to kiss him. Remus moaned and kissed back, gripping to the front of Logan’s soaked shirt as the taste of blood filled his mouth. Logan’s hands grip Remus’ thighs, lifting him up and pressing against him more to keep him held in place. Remus wraps his legs tightly around Logan’s waist.

Logan bites Remus’ lower lip and tugs, the shorter side whining and shuddering in response. He moved lower, nipping his jaw, traveling down his neck.

“Come on, Lo, I told you not to hold back,” Remus teased, tilting his head to expose more of his neck. One of Logan’s hands moved to tangle with Remus’ hair as he bit down hard on Remus’ neck, tasting the strong metallic taste on Remus’ skin. Remus whimpered, eyes stinging as Logan roughly tugged his hair. He desperately wiggled against Logan’s hold, causing the logical side to stop and look at him.

“Is something wrong?” Logan asked.

Remus shook his head. “G-God no, Logan. Fuck. I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny in my life,” He laughed. “But if you don’t fuck me until I’m sobbing within the next few minutes, I’m actually gonna go crazy.”

Logan smirked and pulled back, pushing Remus down onto the grassy floor of the forest instead, kneeling between his legs and roughly grinding down against him.

“Oh, fuck~” Remus moaned.

Logan pulled back for a second, tugging off Remus’s clothes, basically ripping his boxers off his body. Remus shivered and reached up to help Logan unbutton the rest of his shirt, as well as tugging off his own pants and boxers.

“Should I prep-“

Logan was cut off by Remus snapping his fingers and shaking his head. “Don’t bother,” He said, legs wrapping around Logan’s waist to pull him in close. “Takes too long. I need to be fucked immediately.”

Logan laughed and nodded, lining himself up before thrusting into Remus in one swift movement. Remus saw stars, honestly. He moaned as Logan picked up a steady, rough pace, one hand wrapping around Remus’ twitching cock and the other around his throat. Remus whimpered and bucked up into the touch, eyes locking onto Logan’s.

“I’m going to need you to tap my arm three times if you need to breath, alright?”

“Y-Yeah. Ok.”

Logan applied pressure to Remus’ throat and Remus grinned, feeling Logan’s other hand jerking him off even faster as he fucked him. Remus licked his lips and tapped Logan’s wrist. Logan released and Remus moaned.

“Holy shit, Logan,” He said giddily, face flushed bright red, eyes stinging with tears. “Do that again. _Please_.”

The desperate tone of Remus’ voice sent a shock down Logan’s body and he thrusted harder, earning himself a louder moan as Remus finally broke from the pleasure, tears falling from his eyes.

“Fuck- Fuck, _FUCK_, Logan! P-Please, please-“ Remus begged, panting, guiding Logan’s hand to back around his throat.

Logan applied pressure again and watched Remus shut his eyes, lips parted, tears running down his face and _God_, when did Remus get so pretty? Logan sped up his thrusts and Remus tapped his wrist. He let go, using his now free hand to hold himself up as he lost himself in the pleasure. Neither of them said anything much, most of the sounds being moaning, cursing, _pleading_.

“Oh- Oh fuck, Lo- I’m close-“

Logan was too. He leaned down to kiss Remus desperately, breathing unsteady and movements growing shaky. Logan pulled away from Remus’ lips just as Remus arched his back, finishing with a loud moan of Logan’s name followed by a string of cursing. Logan followed soon after, filling Remus up before pulling out, panting.

He looked down at Remus – He was covered in bruises, bites, blood and his own cum and he looked like the happiest guy in the world. He cracked open his eyes and wiped away his tears, his face hot to the touch.

“Holy shit, Logan,” He laughed, breathing heavy. “We have _GOT_ to do that again at some point.”

Logan smiled and nodded. “I agree. It definitely helped.”

Remus sat up carefully, leaning against Logan.

“We should probably clean up,” Logan hummed.

Remus groaned. “Do we have to?”

“If you take a shower, I promise we’ll do this again.”

Remus couldn’t argue with that.


End file.
